During a talk group call that is taking place in a trunked radio system, if a radio such as a key radio (e.g., a radio with highest priority or a radio critical to the call, etc.) is pulled away from the call by a dispatcher interrupt, going out of service, the radio switching talk groups in the middle of the conversation, etc., the initiator of the call does not have knowledge of this fact in present trunked systems. As a result, key or priority radios may miss part of the conversation without the originator of the talk group call knowing.
Another situation not currently addressed by current trunked radio systems is if a key radio is the initiator of a talk group call, and any of the radios in the talk group are pulled away from the call, the initiator of the call is not notified that the radio pulled away from the call is no longer participating in the talk group call. As a result, if the key initiator radio is communicating to all members of the talk group, the radio that is pulled away from the call will miss part of the conversation without the key initiator radio's knowledge. For example, when a talk group call is initiated by a priority radio, the user expects all parties in the talk group to be informed of the emergency at hand. If specific instructions are given, and one of the radios in the talk group leaves or is pulled away from the call, the user will miss the instructions. Therefore, the emergency situation may not be properly responded to since one or more radios in the talk group did not receive the emergency instructions and the priority or key initiator radio failed to be advised that some of the radios in the talk group were not in the group when the instructions were provided. A need thus exists for a method for initiator radios and/or key radios in a radio talk group to be informed if other key radios in the talk group are pulled away or leave the talk group during the talk group call.